


Once and for all (Henry Laurens is a jerk)

by turtles_to_the_max



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtles_to_the_max/pseuds/turtles_to_the_max
Summary: John Laurens is about to involuntarily break up with his boyfriend because of his homophobic control-freak father. Alexander Hamilton, who does not want to be broken up with, is not very happy about it.





	Once and for all (Henry Laurens is a jerk)

It was just another average day in New York City, but to Alexander Hamilton it was the happiest in the world.  
After two months of crushing on his roommate from South Carolina, Alex had confessed his feelings to John, and John had blushed and admitted that he felt the same way about Alex. And after much coaxing and persuading John that it would be okay, the next day found Alex and John walking along the sunny streets hand in hand, eating ice cream, talking and laughing together. The day was going perfectly: beautiful weather, good ice cream, not too many people staring at two guys holding hands. That was, until -  
"Alex." The fear in John's voice made Alex pause; he turned to see that his boyfriend had gone so pale that every individual freckle stood out on his face. "Alex, we need to go. Now."  
"Why? What's the matter?"  
John turned even paler, if that was possible. "Oh god, it's too late," he choked. "How is he here? Of all the days - Alexander, I'm so, so sorry for whatever happens next."  
"But what's happening? John, why -"  
A tall man was walking towards them, glaring at John, who was suddenly gripping Alex's hand so tightly that he was cutting off Alex's circulation.  
The man stopped in front of them. "John." His voice was icy.  
"Dad..."  
"I send my oldest son off to study in New York for a year so that he can figure out what he wants to do with his life, I come to New York to check on him, and what do I find?" the man growled. "That my rebellious son, instead of studying law like he should've, is holding hands with ANOTHER MAN! Explain yourself!"  
"Dad, I - we -"  
"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" John's father yelled. "My own son, in a sinful relationship with another male..."  
"Dad, please, we just-"  
"You just what? Defied the Lord's will? Disobeyed your mother and me? Completely disregarded the one thing I told you to never do? Turned into a SODOMITE?"  
"No, I swear, I-" John's voice was meek, pleading; no longer the voice of the outgoing roommate Alex knew, he had turned back into the ashamed, obedient son.  
"John, come here. We're going back to South Carolina. New York obviously corrupted you. We're going back." John's father had already turned around, expecting John to follow.  
"No..." John had stopped walking and had let go of Alex's hand. Alex took it again; he could feel how violently John was trembling.  
"I beg your pardon?" The man's voice was dangerously soft.  
"No, I'm not." Though John's voice was unsure and quiet, it was there; Alex squeezed John's hand in encouragement. "I'm not coming with you, and I'm not breaking up with Alex. I..."  
John's voice trailed off in fear; the man raised himself to his full height. "I can't believe it," he said quietly. "My own son..."  
And then, without warning, he punched John in the face. Alex cried out; blood was dripping from John's nose and his lip was split. John was simply staring at his father in shock. "Dad..."  
"We. Are. Going. Home. Do you understand?"  
John nodded mutely. His father seized him by the arm and dragged him out of reach from Alex, pulling him past the staring pedestrians.  
Alex grabbed onto John's other arm and pulled him out of his father's grip.  
His father spun around. "What do you think you're doing?"  
"What I'm not doing is let you treat your son like a piece of property," Alex replied. "John is his own person, not someone you can bully into whoever you want him to be. I am his boyfriend, and he is my boyfriend, and we are in love, and if you don't like that," he reached for John's hand, "well, I don't really care what you think, sir, and neither should anyone else. Including John." He turned and smiled at his boyfriend, who smiled back. "So, if you -"  
Alex was interrupted by John kissing him full on the lips. It was in front of a crowd of curious pedestrians, and John's father was yelling behind them, and John's lip was still bleeding, and it was perfect.  
"Let's go, shall we?" asked John. "My dad can go [expletive] his [expletive] in his [expletive], for all I care."  
"Yes, let's," Alex replied. And smiling, the two walked back from their disastrous first date, not caring about any of the stares they got from anyone.


End file.
